Efectos secundarios
by Linda152
Summary: Amu va a la tienda cerca de su casa por golosinas, pero cuando sale se da cuenta que esta anocheciendo; uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en la oscuridad de la noche. Amu casi fue secuestrada, pero gracias a su salvador todo salio bien. Ikuto la salvo. Pero que pasaría si la droga que le dieron a Amu en el intento de secuestro la hace actuar extraño? Oné-shot Amuto Lime


Efectos secundarios**(Linda: Holis a todis! Este un Lime, YEY! Izzy: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-Afuera de un 7 Eleven(Amu)- **(Linda: No nos pertenece 7 Eleven!)**

Había salido de casa por un poco de comida: bolsas de papas, sodas, galletas y chocolate; llene toda una bolsa de estas golosinas y pague en la cajera, que bueno que es mujer porque en esta misma tienda había un cajero que coqueteo conmigo una vez! Ay, memorias.

Cuando termine, salí de la tienda y me di cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo así que apure un poco el paso; me di cuenta que las calles estaban calladas y algo solas, con solo pensar en esto me dieron unos escalofríos y un miedo grande.

´´Oye Amu, no te olvides que estamos aquí contigo!´´ dijo Dia con una sonrisa cálida, es como si pudiera leer mi mente; pues claro, ella es mi brillo así que creo que es natural que sepa en qué estoy pensando.

´´Si Amu no te preocupes´´ dijo Su con su voz suave tranquila.

´´No temas!´´ dijo Ran sonriente y ruidosa, reí un poco; no puedo evitarlo, de seguro me veo ridícula teniendo miedo de la oscuridad y de lo que puede pasar…..el miedo está volviendo.

´´Hola nena´´ dijo alguien detrás de mí, me voltee rápidamente y vi a un chico más grande que yo con cabello negro y ojos grises sin ningún sentimiento mirándome extraño; primero pensé que quería preguntarme como llegar a algún lugar, pero al ver cómo me checaba me di cuenta que lo que quería era completamente diferente a lo que pensaba yo.

´´Ho-Hola´´ dije nerviosa y asustada, este chico parecía sucio y como de 19 años! Ew…..

´´Sabes eres una chica MUY bonita como para andar sola por estos rumbos´´ dijo el chico, su aliento olía horrible; cerré los ojos y agite la mano en frente de mi nariz, el chico rio. ´´Vamos a divertirnos, y mucho´´ dijo tomándome del brazo y jalándome a un callejón obscuro.

´´No! AYUDA, ALGUIEN!´´ gritaba mientras trataba de soltarme del agarre del chico, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me jalaba con mucha fuerza que lastimaba mi brazo; mis charas volaban desesperadas y jalaban la ropa sucia o el cabello del chico, pero no le hacían ningún daño.

´´Cállate, ya me cansaste!´´ dijo para luego ponerme un pañuelo en mi boca, trataba de no asfixiarme pero cada vez que respiraba me sentía débil; esto es droga verdad?!. ´´Así es, preciosa. Duérmete, así te puedo violar tranquilo´´ dijo el chico ya tranquilo cuando deje de forcejear.

´´Vamos a ir a buscar ayuda Amu!´´ exclamaron mis charas y salieron volando a no sé dónde.

Todo se volvió algo borroso y se hacía difícil enfocar, empecé a soltar lágrimas porque sabía que no iba a sobrevivir; pero escuche unos gritos que no eran míos, al menos eso creía, ya no sentía la boca en ese momento.

´´Oye, detente!´´ grito una voz varonil, profunda y llena de ira, subí un poco la mirada y vi a mi salvador; Ikuto!. ´´Suéltala maldito!´´ grito Ikuto empujándolo al piso y abrazándome cariñosamente, me junte más a su pecho. ´´Amu, déjame darle una lección a este sucio bastardo´´ dijo dejándome sentada en la pared, y se fue con el chico al suelo para romperle la cara; y en ese momento cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Ikuto-<p>

Cuando termine golpeando al chico termino con la nariz rota, unas cuantas fracturas y una no muy bonita cara; fui con Amu a la pared y me di cuenta que se había dormido, alarmado la cargue de forma como la cargaría en una boda a su casa.

´´Yoru, Chara Change!´´ dije serio corriendo por las calles, Yoru asintió e hico lo que le pedí y salte al techo de un local y salte de techo en techo a la casa de Amu.

* * *

><p>-En casa de Amu(Ikuto)-<p>

Salte a el balcón de Amu y abrí la puerta, de veras tiene que aprender a cerrar con seguro esta puerta; no quiero que mi hermosa Amu se lastimada por un estúpido como el que acabo de matar a golpes.

´´Ikuto, crees que Amu vaya a estar bien?´´ me pregunto Yoru viendo a Amu con preocupación, yo la estaba mirando con la misma expresión.

´´Espero que sí, él le dio una droga así que estará algo rara cuando despierte´´ he escuchado que algunas drogas son más fuertes que otras, unas te dejan con amnesia o te hacen actuar extraño; no sabía cuál había usado el idiota así que lo descubriría después.

´´Oye Ikuto, donde estarán los padres y hermana de Amu?´´ pregunto Yoru, en realidad esa era una buena pregunta; que yo sepa siempre se quedarían en la casa de Amu, a menos que Ami tenga un gran evento y Amu no quiera ir.

´´De seguro están en alguna cosa de la escuela de Ami´´ dije mirando la puerta que dirigía al pasillo, luego mire a Amu; mi hermosa Amu acostada en su cama, parecía una ninfa, un angel, MI angel. Espera, las mejillas de Amu están empezando a sonrojarse y está empezando a moverse; en realidad quiero checar a Amu a solas. ´´Yoru, vuelve a casa, allá voy´´ dije mirándolo serio.

´´Ok-nyan!´´ dijo poniendo su patita en su frente, para luego salir volando por el balcón de Amu. Cuando volví a voltear a ver a mi bella durmiente vi que empezaba a hacer caras…excitadas.

´´Ah, ah, ah, aaaah!´´ gritaba excitada mi Amu, creo que este es el efecto secundario de la droga; uh oh.

´´Amu?´´ trate de despertarla tocándole el brazo pero en el momento que hicieron el mínimo contacto ella abrió los ojos, agarro mi mano y la puso en su pequeño pecho; ahora que lo toco, no esta tan pequeño como parece, pon atención Ikuto!

´´Ikuto, eres tú?´´ pregunto Amu tiernamente, no podía hablar, así que solamente asentí rápidamente. ´´Que bien, me siento tan…caliente, como si un fuego estuviera prendido en mí! Ayúdame! Aaaah!´´ sus últimas palabras las dijo cada vez más fuertes y excitadas, para luego gemir y revolcarse en la cama.

´´Amu, creo que-´´ fui interrumpido cuando ella agarro mi mano que estaba en su pecho y empezó a moverlo, haciendo que masajee bruscamente y fuerte su pecho.

´´Aaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah! Ikuto!´´ gimió como loca, no podía hacer nada porque estaba en el paraíso; sentía el pecho de Amu como se apretaba en mi mano, pero desperté cuando me di cuenta que Amu lo hacía demasiado brusco. No voy a decir que o me estaba gustando, pero no quiero que se lastime mi hermosa Amu.

´´Amu, lo estás haciendo demasiado fuerte´´ dije tratando de mantenerme calmado y no dejar que mis hormonas me controlen, quite la mano en su pecho pero ella la agarro rápidamente y la uso en su parte intima; hizo el mismo movimiento con mi mano como lo hizo en su pecho, haciendo que bruscamente masajee su parte.

´´Ikutooo!´´ grito Amu llena de placer, sentí como mis pantalones ya me apretaban; pero no iba a dejar que el monstruo dentro de mí se apodere de la situación, debía mantenerme controlado porque no quiero lastimar a mi pequeña Amu.

´´Amu, te vas a lastimar´´ dije quitando mi mano, pero lo dije con un poco de lujuria en mi tono; respire hondo y profundo.

´´Ikuto, confió en ti; siento como si alguien me estuviera quemando por dentro, quiero que me toques y me hagas sentir bien!´´ dijo Amu en modo de gemido. ´´Por favor, Ikuto te necesito!´´ volvió a gemir Amu, creo que si no hago esto se lastimara peor.

´´Segura que quieres esto?´´ pregunte. No iba a quitarle su inocencia, solo la iba a tocar; no quiero que se arrepienta después, y que me odie porque juro que si eso pasa me volveré loco y me odiare por el resto de mi vida.

´´Si!´´ dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, lentamente fui quitando su blusa dejando al aire sus pechos tapados por su sostén color gris; ella agarro mi cuello y me atrajo para besarla, este era su primer beso no?. ´´Me alegra que mi primer beso…..sea contigo Ikuto´´ dijo entre el beso, nos besamos salvajemente mientras le quitaba el sostén a Amu.

Cuando lo desabroche se lo quite de un tirón dejándome ver unos medianos bustos, tal vez con ropa se vean pequeños pero cuando los vez de esta manera son más grandes de lo que parecen; puse mi mano en su pecho izquierdo y lo masajee, ella gemía y los ahogaba en el beso, esto me excitaba demasiado.

Se sentían tan suaves en mis manos cuando los apretaba, Amu gritaba de placer y no podía parar. ´´Ikuto más fuerte, hazlo más fuerte!´´ gimió Amu tomando mi mano y haciendo los movimientos que hizo en el inicio de este acto, la obedecí y lo hice más fuerte; ella gemía más fuerte y me decía que no parara y que masajeara sus pechos con más brusquedad, al punto en que se salía entre mis dedos.

Cuando deje sus labios ya hinchados y rojos por nuestros besos tan salvajes fui al pecho que masajee y lo lamí todo antes de chupar el pezón, mi mano fue a su otro pecho para masajearlo igual de fuerte como mi Amu quería; ella en cambio gemía como si no hubiera un mañana.

´´Aaaah, Ikuto!´´ gemía mi nombre, y esto de verdad me gustaba pero me tengo que mantener controlado ya que mi pequeño ´´amigo´´ quería saltar a la acción. Cada vez que Amu gemía mi nombre succionada con más fuerza, más brusco; cuando termine con ese pezón lo deje con un movimiento brusco haciendo un ´´Pop´´ entre mi boca y el pecho de Amu. Me pase el otro pecho a lamerlo y chuparlo mientras que con el pecho que ya estaba tratado pellizcaba el pezón de Amu, cuando termine con sus pechos me aleje de ellos para ver lo que tenía en frente.

Tenía un Amu con los ojos entre cerrados de pasión y respirando agitadamente, sus pezones se habían tornado de un color un poco más oscuro y tenían unos cuantos trazos de saliva; baje la cabeza a su cuello y empecé a lamerlo y a succionarlo igual que con los pechos de Amu, mi mano bajo lentamente a sus shorts para quitárselos junto con sus panties y rápidamente empuje un dedo dentro de la entrada de Amu.

´´Aaaah! Iku-Iku-Ikuto! IKUTO!´´ gemía con fuerza, mientras tenía una mano que jalaba y acariciaba mi cabello; cuando deje unas cuantas marcas en el cuello de Amu subí la cabeza para besarla en sus suaves labios, sus labios eran tan dulces y cuando mi lengua entraba en su boca sentía como si estuviera comiendo frutos rojos; exquisitamente delicioso.

Después de una hora ya tenía cinco dedos dentro de Amu y la tenía gimiendo como loca, cuando nos besábamos ella dio un paso más grande y empezó a morder mis labios y yo mordía los de ella más fuerte como respuesta; ella dio el gemido más fuerte de la noche y se corrió por segunda vez en mis dedos. Si, hace unos minutos ya se había corrido.

´´Mmm, que rico Amu´´ dije lamiendo mis dedos, ella se sonrojo y me golpeo juguetona el brazo; espera! Ya parece que se le paso el efecto.

´´Guapo, se me había pasado el efecto hace como una hora; pero no podía detenerme, te amo tanto´´ dijo Amu besándome tiernamente, en ese momento mi mente exploto de felicidad; en serio me amaba?!

´´De veras?´´ le pregunte esperanzado, ella asintió riendo; me baje de encima de ella y me tire en la cama junto con ella, ella me sonrió y me beso. ´´Buenas noches, gatita´´ dije tranquilo cerrando los ojos.

´´Buenas noches, cariño´´ dijo ella silenciosamente, y nos dormimos en los brazos de otro.

**Izzy: O.O**

**Amu: -Desmayada-**

**Ikuto: Buen trabajo, Linda eres la mejor! –Las choca con Linda-**

**Linda: Izzy, hola? Tierra a Izzy!**

**Izzy: Eso si fue un hardcore lime, pensaba que iba a ser lemmon!**

**Linda: De veras? Bueno, yo pienso que Ikuto JAMAS tomaría la inocencia de Amu en estas circunstancias; pero ya que Amu l pidió a Ikuto que le hiciera esto entonces…no tuvo opción ;) Oigan, estaba pensando hacer otra cuenta aquí en FanFiction y en Wattpad para traducir mis historias al ingles; mi usuario en Wattpad se llama Lollipop675 y mi cuenta aquí aun no la pongo, pero pronto la pondré.**

**Izzy: Okay, mejor me voy antes de que te pongas sentimental.**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
